Último encuentro
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Sesshomaru fue arrastrado varias veces por su hermano y su cuñada en sus misiones filantrópicas. Ya no tendrán que hacerlo más, él buscará una excusa para volver a encontrarse "casualmente" con Rin, una pequeña que conoce, y quien le habla y lo mira con alegría siempre. Ella lo ha visto como su hermano mayor...¿Y él?. AU


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de sus respectivos dueños. La historia es de mi propiedad.

**Notas:** Rin no sabe decir correctamente las palabras "frustrado", "obstinado" y "testarudo".

—UE—

**Último encuentro**

Sesshomaru, el joven que se asemeja a una fría tumba andante, casi literalmente. Tenía por hermano y por cuñada un par de idiotas desesperantes, según él, los cuales además eran filántropos llenos de ganas por ayudar a los necesitados. No es que él odiara ayudar, oh claro que no; sólo que prefería donar dinero o dar charlas motivadoras —entiéndase: Palabras escritas por él y luego pronunciadas por su hermano menor.

Pero últimamente, y ha de admitírselo, no se opone tanto al ser arrastrado por Inuyasha y Kagome a sus fiestas de ayuda social, o que lo conviertan en asistente en alguna de sus actividades. Oh no, de hecho hasta parecía que les daba indirectas sutiles para que lo llevaran, —eso es lo que jamás admitiría ni así mismo. Y todo tiene un único motivo: Volver a encontrarse "por casualidad" con una niña huérfana llamada Rin.

Dos veces se había topado con ella anteriormente, gracias a su ya no tan inútil hermano y su no tan fastidiosa cuñada. Sí ellos habrían de hacer algo bueno por la vida eso era: Lograr que la casualidad lo hiciera encontrar aquella niña tan sonriente y cálida.

Pero esta vez la casualidad no quería que se volvieran a ver. Claro, por "casualidad", porque ella vivía en uno de los orfanatos que Kagome e Inuyasha frecuentaban, así que buscarla no era cosa difícil.

Entonces, después de meses y meses vueltos años de espera, discusiones y un largo trabajo, la última reunión con el director y la subdirectora del orfanato "Vida de paz" lo dejarían hace lo que quería.

—Está hecho —dijo el hombre en el escritorio frente a Sesshomaru, con una amplia sonrisa.

La mujer a su lago asintió y, cerrando un portafolio lleno de papeles, dijo feliz al joven frente a ellos: —Lo felicito, señor Taisho, ya todo está completo y ahora usted podrá…

Él no dejó que la subdirectora terminara de hablar, apenas hubo dicho "todo está completo" ya el joven estaba de pie para poder ir al patio de recreo de los niños.

Caminó con paso firme, y sin embargo por dentro no lograba controlarse por completo ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?! Felicidad, nervios, emoción y la satisfacción de la victoria le llenaban el alma; pero eso jamás saldría, su rostro tampoco lo demostraría. Y así llegó, calmado y serio por fuera.

Niños. De todas las edades entre los tres y siete años, los bebés eran cuidados por monjas en aulas y habitaciones aparte. Unos con juguetes donados, otros que preferían correr o saltar. Brillantes sonrisas, unas completas, otras demostrando el cambio dental. Diversión entre ellos olvidando la situación que los rodeaba.

Sesshomaru no movía ni un sólo músculo, de pie en la entrada del patio verde. Sus ojos buscaban por doquier, con un solo objetivo en mente: Encontrar a la pequeña Rin. Pero no funcionó, eran demasiados niños y niñas. No podría sólo observando, debía caminar hasta encontrarla. Impaciente.

— ¡Sesshomaru!

Esa voz, infantil y desesperadamente alegre… El mencionado volvió a ver de inmediato a la pequeña que lo llamaba, no podía equivocarse.

— ¡Sesshomaru, al fin volvió!

Calidez interna, seriedad de mármol y silencio de pintura.

— ¿Qué lo trae por acá? ¿Le llegó mi última carta? La señorita Kagome dice que usted está frustarado ¿Qué es eso? El señor Inuyasha dice que usted es un ostinando y que no puede creer lo tasterudo que es ¿Qué quieren decir con todo eso? Yo no lo entiendo. Sesshomaru, ¿esta vez se quedará más tiempo?

Y ante ello, lo primero que dijo Sesshomaru antes de responder con su impecable seriedad fue: —Primero deja de hablar.

Pero la pequeña sonrió, como siempre, y asintió cumpliendo con el pequeño trato.

—Luego, no le hagas caso a ese par cuando hablan de mí y por último… No me quedaré por mucho.

La pequeña se lamentó, dando un resoplido lleno de lástima y congoja; se sintió muy triste al escuchar lo último. Se limitó a preguntar: — ¿Por qué? ¿Volverá pronto? Podemos seguir hablando con cartas, ¿verdad?

—No es necesario, —dio media vuelta—. Pero si quieres puedes acompañarme, por lo menos hoy y sabremos qué te parece la idea.

— ¿Idea? No entiendo. Sesshomaru, no me dejan salir del orfanato.

—Sólo sígueme.

Y dicho esto volvió al recinto tranquilamente, esta vez siendo seguido por Rin, quien a pesar de no entender nada lo siguió fielmente. Y claro que podía salir, ya era libre, pero ella todavía no lo sabía. Un viaje en auto de diez minutos, entonces llegaron a la casa de los Taisho.

Pero antes de entrar encontraron a Kagome en la puerta, apresurada y algo molesta, quien se dirigió a Sesshomaru, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera, lista para reclamarle su imprudencia y la falta de comunicación por algo que la niña no logró entender y que el joven a su lado no le tomó ni la más mínima importancia. Al fin ella dijo que regresaría pronto junto con Inuyasha, así que se fue en el mismo auto después de saludar rápidamente a Rin.

Sesshomaru entró tranquilamente en casa junto con la pequeña, quien confundida preguntó: —Sesshomaru, ¿por qué la señorita Kagome se molestó con usted?

—Porque ella es así.

— ¿Dónde está el señor Inuyasha?

Esta vez él no respondió, se limitó a verla seriamente antes de caminar hasta las escaleras. Rin lo siguió, entendiendo que sólo tenía que seguirlo para entender todo. Entonces llegaron hasta una habitación con la puerta que se notaba pintada hace poco. Beige con motitas lilas.

El mayor abrió la puerta con suma paciencia y dejó entrar a la pequeña primero. Un cuarto para una niña, pintado de verde pasto con franjas horizontales color naranja. Un estante con algunos juguetes y libros infantiles y educativos, una cama con sábanas listas y peluches de canes. Todo ordenado y limpio.

Rin se maravilló. Tan hermoso, notó la dedicación que se había puesto en aquella habitación. Pero se sintió muy dolida, sabía que no era suyo, que pertenecía a algún otro niño o niña, no a ella.

—Sesshomaru… —Su voz, baja y entrecortada por la tristeza—. ¿Por qué me enseña esto?

Estaba confundida, no lo miraba a los ojos por miedo, ¿quería torturarla? ¿Acaso era su castigo por molestarlo o hablar tanto? No lo entendía. Sesshomaru suspiró, ella no había entendido, así que dijo a la pequeña, tosco como siempre: —Qué malagradecida, aguanté a ese par y no te gusta tu nuevo cuarto ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta exactamente?

Un momento ¿"su nuevo cuarto"? Rin de inmediato se giró, mirándolo totalmente atónita. Sorpresa, felicidad, confusión.

—No entendí…Sesshomaru, ¿eso qué significa?

—Este es tu nuevo cuarto, ya no vivirás en el orfanato.

Y no dijo más, es cierto que también estaba nervioso, no sabía con exactitud cómo reaccionaría ella. Pero la calma llegó cuando en los ojos marrones de Rin se iluminaron de alegría lágrimas de felicidad. Y él se dejó abrazar por la pequeña, llorando emocionada. Entonces se sintió feliz, el cuarto sí le gustaba y la idea de quedarse con ellos le fascinó. Una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro nuevamente, sin darse cuenta.

Valió la pena el esfuerzo, las peleas, los años de espera, discusiones con la gente del orfanato, su hermano y su cuñada…todo había valido la pena. Y hablando de esos dos, el momento más cálido y a la vez tranquilo que se pudo desear fue roto por Inuyasha al entrar gritando:

— ¡Rin, llegaste!

— ¡Sesshomaru, la próxima vez espera que hayamos traído la maleta de la niña! Rin, ¿te gustó tu nuevo cuarto?

— ¡Señor Inuyasha, señorita Kagome! Sí, me gustó mucho, gracias a todos.

La pequeña fue a abrazarlos, llena de alegría. La maleta en el suelo, ella necesitaba ambos brazos de parte de los dos recién llegados.

—Viste, te lo dije —Decía Inuyasha—. El gruñón sí te quiere.

Rin asintió muy feliz.

—Sólo tenemos una condición —Anunció Kagome—. No digas "señor" y "señorita", sólo nuestros nombres. ¿Sí?

—Sí, hermana.

Sesshomaru miraba la escena, no soportaba a ese par; aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, los quería… Y claro que también a su Rin, no habría más encuentros, sólo una vida juntos. Le daría a esa pequeña una familia…y un hogar.

—Fin—

* * *

Entonces la saga "Encuentro" llega a su fin. Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.


End file.
